


Just a little late

by musguita



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está harto de él y de que todo se quede sin decir y que la mitad de las veces parezca estar diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que realmente piensa. Lo detesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little late

-Dios ha abandonado el edificio.

Lo anuncia desde el suelo, rodeado de colillas, botellas vacías y con un par de putas metiéndose una raya a cada lado. David le mira y Jack le sonríe con los ojos rojos y las palabras le resbalan por la boca. 

-¿A qué debo el honor?

David hace un gesto con la cabeza y las mujeres se van en silencio. Por un momento se le olvida todo lo que ha venido a decir. Seguramente tenga algo que ver con todos esos intentos de estropearle la vida. No entiende qué demonios ha hecho para que le odie tanto. Se inclina hacia él y le obliga a levantarse cogiéndole por los brazos. Jack se apoya en él y se deja llevar escaleras arriba.

-¿Dónde has estado, David? -pregunta con la voz pastosa.- ¿Has estado con Michelle? 

Ha estado con ella pero es como si no al mismo tiempo. Últimamente solo están lejos.

-Solo está jugando contigo. Eres el pelele que necesita para que mi padre le diga que sí.

-Como si tú fueses muy diferente -masculla.

Jack casi no se mantiene en pie pero es capaz de so nreír con esa arrogancia tan suya, con el desprecio escrito en la cara y la altanería brillándole en los ojos. 

-La única cosa que le importa más a mi padre que yo eres tú -dice entre dientes. 

Está harto de que siempre ponga la misma excusa. Está harto de Michelle. Está harto de él y de que todo se quede sin decir y que la mitad de las veces parezca estar diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que realmente piensa. Lo detesta.

Jack se deja caer en la cama. Se cubre la cara con las manos y David se queda de pie en la puerta.

-Puede que tu padre te tomase más en serio si dejases de hacer –respira profundamente,- esto.

-¿Y qué es esto? –le mira.

-Esto. El alcohol, la droga y las mujeres.

-A las mujeres nunca las he cogido, David. Ese es el problema de mi padre. ¿No lo entiendes? No odia lo que represento, odia lo que soy. Se avergüenza de mí. Ese es mi padre, el hombre que tanto admiras.

Se levanta y camina tambaleándose hasta él.

-A mi padre le da igual si salgo en una portada con cualquier mujer –se aparta una lágrimas con brusquedad.- Me mataría si saliese con un hombre.

Le da la espalda. Los hombros le tiemblan. David observa sin saber qué decir. No se trata de su Rey, ni del príncipe. Son un hijo y un padre abocados a no entenderse más, a fracasar en cada intento. Y por mucho que él eche de menos la sensación de que podría decepcionar a su padre, no está seguro de si le gustaría vivir con la constante seguridad de que siempre ocurrirá.

Se acerca a él y le pone una mano en el hombro. No sabe si decir “lo siento”. Si de algo está seguro con Jack es que odia que le compadezcan. Se limpia las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos y le mira con una media sonrisa.

-Imagínate el escándalo que se montaría si alguien nos viese así –dice.- El Príncipe y David Sheppard. Sería el tipo de portada que le provocaría un infarto a mi padre

David le devuelve la sonrisa. Jack no dice nada más. Está tan acostumbrado al Jack manipulador y falso que está seguro de que el que tiene frente a él tan solo es Jack. Le gusta este Jack.

Con este Jack ocurren cosas diferentes. Como un beso en la comisura de los labios, una sonrisa que le golpea en la boca y un aliento que es lo más parecido a un pequeño trocito de alma.   
  
**Fin.**


End file.
